The Man That Disappeared
by Heidi'sWildFire
Summary: Every person is a story and some story's aren't meant to disappear yet...Itachi
1. 1: Chapter 1 part 1: First Time We Met

**Author note 1: This is a joint story with two author's: Dani & Heidi'sWildFire.: **Do you ever get so into an anime that you tend to daydream of it.? You make a character for yourself and live in your own anime world with your own adventures? We do, and our world is in Naruto. :D

**Author note 2:** Hanashi in Japanese means "story" and Bukku means "book".

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated at the thought of meeting a Uchiha. I mean who wouldn't? The Uchiha's clan are famous, a name that any enemy shinobi would fear to cross paths with. The Uchiha's strength, fighting styles, jutsu skills, intelligence and power are even on pair with the famous Senju clan. And yet almost all the Uchiha's were wiped out in a single night by Itachi, under order's of the higher-ups. So to actually meet a Uchiha these day's is very rare indeed. Though I guess I shouldn't talk, since it not like it's command to see a Uzumaki like myself either. Even though the Uzumaki clan wasn't in the spotlight of the public's eye's, my clan was stronger than both the Uchiha and the Senju clans, in their own way, from what I heard. Though I myself haven't live up to that same kind of reputation yet...

"Her name is Katsuku Uchiha and there is no one better in whole Leaf Village, that would be perfect for this mission to save and retrieve Itachi Uchiha. With that special jutsu of yours, you'll soon understand why." Tsunade sharply glanced over to Shizune her assistant, "Let her in."

I tensed up as she entered the room. She wasn't wearing the typical Jounin uniform I was expecting to see. She walked in wearing a dark purple shirt, that's cut up long sleeves hung off her shoulder's, but with belts over the shoulders to hold up the shirt. She wore a black choker that look's like a rottweiler collar with the chains and shiny metal loops that hung off and around it. She had metal and leather bracelets on her wrists over her sleeves, and she wore a neckless of a fierce dragon wrapped around the Uchiha's crest, shooting out flame. Her long black jeans were decorated with loose belts, zippers and chains yet her sword that hung from one of the belts around her waist, stood out the most. The sword was a samurai sword, instead of the normal ninja swords. It was all jet black and looked very leathel. For a moment I thought I notice some kanji engraved in gold on the hilt, but I couldn't tell for sure without looking closer. The style screamed hard-core, but it also seemed to complemented her slim good figure. She was tall, with short black hair that's tips faded to purple, styled like those popular visual kei metal bands, as it spiked up and forward and down one side of her face over her Leaf Village headband. Her eye's were sharp and intense with the black eye liner that surrounded them, and yet so beautifully blue. Despite her hardcore appearance, she looked like a hot edgy runway model. She stomped into the room, with an irritated look on her face as she looked over to the three of us. Right away her ice-cold eyes seemed to soften a little at noticing us, and she focused her eye's on Tsunade.

Tsunade waisted no time getting down to business. "Katsuku Uchiha, I want you to take Misaki Uzumaki here to the Land Of Water, The Village Hidden In The Mist, to gather information on Itachi's whereabouts. He is teamed up with a former Mist rogue shinobi named Kisame Hoshigaki, a formidable foe as well. Through some recent private intel, we believe they may be hiding for a short while somewhere in The Mist Forest. Once you find his location, I want you to send a Messager bird back right away with the information, but Do Not Engage Them! I will send Kakashi's team to with my further orders, to your location."

The tall slim girl's eye's instantly changed. She clenched her fist, cold intense eye's stared at Tsunade, as if she had just been insulted by her very words. Katsuku snapped back at the Hokage, "Why do I need her!?" she demanded.

Not intimidated despite Katsuku uproar, Tsunade softened her eye's, and despite her position, she lovingly leaned forward and calmly explains, "Because she wants to save him to."

The Uchiha eye's didn't weaken. Instead she turned her fierce gaze at me. The instant my eye's met her gaze, I use my kekkei genkai that resides in my eye's, and entered her mind.

- o -

"Katsuku are you in there?" I close my eyes. "Katsuku Uchiha, I know you're in there!" I pulled my pillow over my head. "Katsuku get out of bed! Lady Hokage wants to see you now!"

With that I get out of bed and walked to my now very noisy door. As soon as I open my door, I hit Yugao Uzuki with a surprised attack in the head with my pillow. Then I close my door and climbed back into my warm and inviting bed. Just to be disrupted again by the sound of Yugao opening my door. "That won't work, get out of bed!" she told me.

Reluctantly turning over, I let out a sigh, "Fine." Yugao who is normally my main teammate on missions, walked in the kitchen, insistent not to leave till I get out of bed. Rolling over very cranky I let out, "I'm up." Yugao sat in a chair in the kitchen while I was getting dressed, not convinced that I wouldn't try to climb back in bed once she leaves. As soon as I was dressed, she pushed me out the door and a few minutes later I was already walking up to the Hokage's office. I'm sure I entered the room with cold eyes.

Walking into the Hokage's office, I was very cranky. Because I was sleeping after a late mission, and was so rudely woken up by that member of the Ambu, informing me about the summon's. As I entered the Hokage's office, I noticed a beautiful young women with long blood-red hair, part of it lousy tied up with a fancy hair pin ornament, was standing by Tsunada's desk. She was wearing a pink with black stitching kimono, that was long and flowy yet seemed somewhat foreign, since it flowed lousy around and covering her legs like a dress, instead of normal restriction from a Japanese kimono. The top of the dress hang down and hugged around the shoulders, revealing her smooth shoulders and neckline. The outfit seemed to have more detail in it, but I was too tired and irritated to care really who this girl was and what she looked like. I noticed the Hokage sitting behind her desk and Shizune standing right beside her as she alway's does. Because of my crankiness, I'm sure I had entered the room with ice-cold eye's. I quickly soften them to a normal look as I walked to the Hokage's desk. The last thing I needed was lecture from Tsunade again about my cold reactions.

As I reacted the desk, Tsunade spoke, "Katsuku Uchiha, I want you to take Misaki Uzumaki here to the Land Of Water, The Village Hidden In The Mist, to gather information on Itachi's whereabouts. He is teamed up with a former Mist rogue shinobi named Kisame Hoshigaki, a formidable foe as well. Through some recent private intel, we believe they may be hiding for a short while somewhere in The Mist Forest. Once you find his location, I want you to send a Messager bird back right away with the information, but Do Not Engage Them! I will send Kakashi's team to with my further orders, to your location."

Forgetting about my resolve a moment ago to hold a softer look, my eyes change back to ice-cold, my anger screaming through them. I snap back at Tsunade, "Why do I need her?!"

The Hokage leaned forward, "Because she wants to save him to."

I glare at this Misaki 'whatever' girl, my eye's sharp and fierce. But in that moment something happened. I felt this creepy shiver that ran down my spine. I don't really know how to understand it, but for some reason I felt her presences in my mind. 'But that's crazy,' I told myself. She was here, standing in front of me, staring into my eye's. I've never felt this before. It must be from my lack of sleep and stress that I've felt lately. I've been going on a lot of S ranked missions. Maybe all the wear and tear is caughting up to me now. Whatever it is, I'm not going to indulge it. I hate weakness, I will not allow it to show. I pulled myself together and shot back at this girl. "I love him! I'm the only one who can save him!" I spat out.

The Hokage looked at me, "You can trust her. Like you she is best in what she does."

I look back at the girl, again with my gaze sharp and fierce, in order to intimated her. Despite what Tsunade said about her, I didn't trust this girl. I couldn't trust this girl. I glared at this mysterious girl in front of me and coldly as possible I said to her, "I'm testing you."

But despite my best effort of the moment, she didn't seem scared or intimidated by me. Instead she held my gaze. It creeped me out for a moment. It was like she could see right through me. It made me wonder, what had really happened when I first look into her eye's and I had felt that shivering feeling for a second. I didn't like this weakness I was feeling because of her, and I would be damned if I was going to let this creepy Misaki girl see my weakened appearance, not even a moment.

I turn my back from her and the Hokage and start to walk out. Feeling my resolve building back up now that I wasn't facing her, I snapped back to her without turning around, "You better not slow me down."

But then to my surprised she appearing beside. I completely freaked out as she grab my hand. "There's no way in hell I was going to let this creepy girl just up and touch me," I thought. I touch my sword, as a warning. It worked, Misaki back off.

She stared back at me as she was walking out, "You don't need to worry about me slowing you down." She said. With that she left the room.

I stood there. I wasn't sure of what just happened?

The Hokage spoke. "Now's your chance to make a friend."

My heart started to beat faster at her words. Since Itachi left I have had no real friends and I didn't want any, especially not this weird creepy girl. My heart turned cold. "No" I replied back, "I won't let friendship happen." Whether this girl is odd or not, even if I did let my guard down and became friends with her, what would happen if she dies? I would feel bad. "I made a promise. No friends until my boyfriend comes back." With that, I started to walk out again.

- o -

It was light. I felt warm and comforted as I walk in. A welcoming change in atmosphere compared to being in the Hokage's office with an angry and intimating Katsuku. Katsuku's mind was very different from the way she put off on the outside. I actually felt a strong presence of love, but it was also mixed with pain and confusion.

I have a kekkei genkai that resides in my eye's, a lot like that Sharingan of the Uchiha's and the Byakugan of the Hyuga's. But unlike the Sharingan and the Byakugan, I do not use this power to fight. I call it Hanashi Bukku. When I make eye to eye contact with another person, I can activate my Hanashi Bukku and actually enter into the person's mind. Like the Tsukuyomi, I can be in their minds for hours if I wished, but only a moment will pass in the real word. I use it to find out all the deep down hidden secret's of a person. I can find everything about the person, whose mind I enter. There is nothing hidden from my eye's. I can watch the person's entire life up untill now. Everything they did, said, thought, or felt at any point in their life. Because of this I have become vital as a ninja spy to gather information for the village and am in turn very protected because of the information and secrets I already possess. In their mind, I can make it were the person can see me and is in the room of their mind with me, but their unable to move, or I can hide my presences from them. This Hanashi Bukku is very strong. Because of my Uzumaki blood that runs through my veins, I can dominate anyone's mind that I enter, and I do tend to do that. It's like my normal quiet, caring personality can melt away when I am in a enemy's mind and I become dominating, taunting, and screw with their mind.

But Katsuku wasn't my enemy. I wanted to understand her, find out who she was and what she was about. Katsuku's story. But seeing as we just met and I will be working with her from now on, and she seems already to be annoyed with the idea of me, I decided that I better not let her know that I'm here. I mean, with how mad she seemed at having to work with me, I don't think it would go over to well with her, that I'm invading her privacy too. Just a thought?

Anyway's, you can tell a lot from a person, if their heart is good or bad, by just the atmosphere of their mind, as you walk into the room of that mind. And I could see that Katsuku had a kind and loving heart, but her heart was also confused and in pain. I wanted to know why? "Ok time to start." I looked over to my left and found large shelfs full of files. I rummaged though to find the source of her pain. "There it is." As I touched it, the file turned into a movie throughout the whole room, like the room itself was a big TV screen. I was able to watch what had happened to her in her life, to have caused her so much pain and confusion, like I was her going through it myself.

Itachi Uchiha was there. He seemed angry, but there was a determination and resolve in his eye's. I could feel Katsuku's love for him filling up and spilling over in tears that ran from her hot swollen eye's out of desperation and confusion. She had been happily dating Itachi for a while now, playing with the idea that they might marry someday. But now Itachi stood there before her, about to leave her life forever. He had without any explanation, just broken up with her and announced that he was leaving the village and never wanted to see her again. He was angry, but she couldn't reason with him, he was determined to go ahead with his plan. A plan unknown to her.

"Please Itachi, don't leave me!" Katsuku seem to manage to choke out over her closing throat. "I love you! I can make you happy! I don't know what's going on, but if you tell me I can help you. I'm strong enough not to be a burden on you. I won't hold you back. I can help you, if you just tell me what's going on?"

"No" Itachi said determinedly. "I don't want that for you."

Itachi eye's had wander away, he seemed to be deep in thought, like he was recalling a memory. But as soon as she thought that, Itachi's eye's snapped back up and he said with a scary voice, that sent chills down her spine. "I don't ever want to see you again." With that, Itachi's eye's turned red and she was hit in her gut with incredible force.

The next thing she could remember was waking up alone in the hospital room. She wasn't injured, but she felt unbelievable weak and tired. "What happened? Where's Itachi?" She asked herself in confusion.

Later in the hospital, she had heard from the hospital staff, that she had been found laying unconscious in a bed of this hospital room, three nights prior to when she had finally had waken . They told her that was the same night that the entire famous Uchiha clan had been wiped out, except for a young boy, who so happened to be the brother of the murderous assassin that night, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the brother of the assassin? Wait a second, that means the assassin was Itachi!" Katsuku spat out. The hospital nurses looked at her in shock and questioning eye's.

Katsuku was shocked and couldn't believe what she just heard, but she didn't want to be questioned by the nurses right now. She had to find the truth for herself. She turned and ran from the nurses, heading for the hospital exit despite the nurses protests in the background. She had to found out the truth. She was going to the Uchiha clan and found out the truth for herself.

Back in Katsuku's mind, I turned off that memory and placed the file back on the self. "She was there? She had seen Itachi, the night that he had assassinated his whole clan? She was Itachi's girlfriend? I had heard that he had killed his girlfriend, along with the rest of the clan, only leaving Sasuke alive? So, she actually had survived. Itachi must had spared her life too that night." I said to myself. "This is why she is in pain. This is the source of her confusion." I need to get back. I thought. Tsunada was right, she would be perfect for this mission. I would like to tell her the truth about Itachi, she needs to know.

I lifted my head, walked out and released the jutsu.

- Chapter part 1 End -

**Authors Note: **I know that the Uzumaki don't specialize in visual jutsu, like the Uchiha's are known for. Uzumaki's are more know for their Sealing Techniques. Why Misaki Uzumaki has a visual jutsu will be explained later in the story, in chapter 4. But I hope you enjoyed the opening to our little world. More to come soon. :D We are very new to writing and creating story's, so if any Beta's or anyone has some helpful advice they could lend us in the review's below, it would be wonderful. We LOVE review's! We LOVE to hear from our reader's, so please write a review! Hearing from you would make our day! :)


	2. 2: Chapter 1 part 2: First Time We Met

**Author note 1: This is a joint story with two author's: Dani & Heidi'sWildFire.: **Do you ever get so into an anime that you tend to daydream of it.? You make a character for yourself and live in your own anime world with your own adventures? We do, and our world is in Naruto. :D

**Author note 2:** Hanashi in Japanese means "story" and Bukku means "book".

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

Once I released the jutsu, I was back inside my body again. I was still in the Hokage's office and staring into the eye's of a very angry and frustrated Uchiha. For a brief moment Katsuku's looked a little confused. But that quickly faded and her anger and frustration she had before came back. "I love him and I'm the only one who can save him." Katsuke snapped out at me.

The Hokage said in a reassuring voice, as she looked into Katsuku's eye's, "You can trust her. Like you, she is the best at what she does."

Katsuku turned her eye's back to me. Her gaze was sharp and fierce. "I'm testing you!" She said through a intimating voice. But I wasn't intimated anymore. Because of my Hanashi Bukku, I knew she was full of love and had a good heart. I held her gaze, thinking of the hurt and pain she was going thru. I definitely wanted to help her.

Katsuku lifted her gaze from me, turned her back from the Hokage and stomped to the door to leave. Without turning around, she called back to me, "You better not slow me down."

I quickly ran up beside her and grabbed her hand, knowing that her front was an act in order to keep people at a safe distance. I knew she didn't trust people easy and that she didn't want to be hurt again, like she was with Itachi. As I grabbed her hand, I noticed her touching her sword, that hung from her belt. I quickly let go of her hand. She glared at me. "You don't need to worry about me slowing you down." I said to her reassuringly as I walked out the door first and left her there standing in the office.

I need to watch myself and how I act around her. I don't want her to know yet that I use my Hanashi Bukku on her and invaded her privacy yet. With how stiff and angry she is now, she would totally kick my butt or maybe even kill me. It's so easy for me to act more friendly and familiar with others, once I had already got inside their heads and learn their story's. I come to understand them, I care for them and want to help. It's hard not to. Getting into another's mind, is like getting into a good book of a story. It's easy to get involved and lost in another world of that story. It really is a shock for me, when I find myself back into reality. It can become hard to know how to act again in real life.

As I walk away from the room, I could heard that Katsuku and Tsunada was still talking to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I decided that I better not worry about it. I needed to give some space between Katsuku and I, since she still didn't know me yet and had just angrily met me now. I need to watch my steps around her, until she can have the time to get to know me. As I turn the corner to walk out of the big building of the village's headquarters, where the Hokage office was in, I started thinking. "That is, if she decides to get to know me? I think right now, all she wants to do is kick my ass."

- o -

The Hokage spoke out before I could leave the room. "Katsuku wait! I haven't filled you in on why I choose Misaki to go with you on the mission." I stopped. I definitely wanted to know why on earth would Tsunada choose such a creepy died weight like that girl, to go with me? I turned from the door and walked back to the desk, where Tsunada and Shizune were still at.

"Misaki Uzimaki has a... special ability... An ability that will prove most useful on gathering information we need on Itachi. Misaki is a ninja spy, but not like ordinary ninja spy's. She has a special kekkei genkai that resides in the eye's as well, like the Uchiha's Sharingan. But because of her Uzimaki blood, this special ability is quite strong in its own unique way. Since she is the only person we know of with this ability, she has become quite useful and very valuable. Why she is quite insightful, she can also be very dense on other matters. She doesn't seem to know any restraint when it comes to using her jutsu on not only her enemy, but alley as well. I've tried to teach her about the importance of another's person's privacy!..." Tsunada had closed her eye's and seemed to be remembering something that she seemed to be quite irritated at. She spoke again, "I seem to have failed at teaching her that. Now she'll still do it, but just try to keep it a secret from the person."

What on earth was Tsunada talking about? I didn't understand. What was this special kekkei genkai, that was supposed to be so valuable, yet irritated the Hokage so much? What's so special about her kekkei genkai in her eye's anyway's? I have a special kekkei genkai that reside in my eye's too. And why I may not be the only one with it, there is only a small handful of us Uchiha's left with it. What's so special about Misaki anyway's?

"Anyway's, to put it simply." Tsunada continued, "With eye to eye contact, Misaki Uzimaki is able to enter into other's mind"

"You mean like the Tsukuyomi?" I asked.

"No. Not like the advance genjutsu of Itachi's Tsukuyomi, where he is able to do battle in his enemy's mind, by creating another world in that mind. Unlike the Tsukuyomi, Misaki doesn't engage in battle once her subconscious enter's into another opponent's mind. Instead she is able to go through ones mind. It's called Hanashi Bukku. She is able to go through ones memory's and thoughts and find out all their secret's, if she wishes. Their memory's, thought's, secrets, their entire life they've gone through up untill that point, is all in her hands, to watch as she pleases. Nothing can be hidden from her, if she so desires.

"What?" I thought out loud.

"Like I said, as you can see, the information she already has and can gather is quite valuable to us. And in turn she must be protected, as so an enemy can't also get that valuable information about us and the security of the Leaf Village. So while gathering this information on this mission, you mustn't let her fall into enemy's hands at all cost."

"All cost?" I inquired coldly, even though I was pretty sure what she meant.

"Yes." Tsunada replied. "We need her. And even though I want to avoid this if possible, since there is no one else with her abilities. If she falls into enemy's hands, you need to eliminate her and all traces of the information she holds. So that the enemy can't learn of the villages weakness. Got it?"

"Yes." I replied in a cold and sinister voice.

"One more thing." Tsunada paused for a moment, looking a little worried. Then she tilted her head to the side with her eye's closed and breathed out a sigh, before she continued. "Katsuku, Misaki probably used her mind jutsu on you, in the meeting with her just now, to learn about you more? Now I don't want you to..."

"WHAT?!" I let out. She did that to me? When? Wait, that time...Remembering that creepy chill that went down her spine when she meet Misaki's eye's for the first time. "What the hell?!" Katsuku spat out through gritting teeth, as she ignored the rest of what the Hokage was saying, and turned to walk out. "She got some nerve!"

With that Katsuku stormed out to find Misaki. Thinking to herself, "I'm going to kill her!"

- Chapter End -

**Authors Note: **I know that the Uzumaki don't specialize in visual jutsu, like the Uchiha's are known for. Uzumaki's are more know for their Sealing Techniques. Why Misaki Uzumaki has a visual jutsu will be explained later in the story, in chapter 4. But I hope you enjoyed the opening to our little world. More to come soon. :D We are very new to writing and creating story's, so if Beta's or anyone has some helpful advice they could lend in the review's below, it would be wonderful. We LOVE review's!


	3. 3: Chapter 2: Coin With Two Sides

**Author note: **Because of chapter's like this, I am glad I rated this story as "T".

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

With a groan I rolled over and glance up at the clock of my apartment. "6:17am already?" I said with a sigh as I rolled out of bed and got ready to go. Late already, but I gotta remember to report to Danzo before I go. Danzo (known as "The Shinobi of Darkness"), is the leader of a Aubu faction called "Root". Danzo wants me to be his weapon, so like Sai (also an Anbu shinobi from Root, who now is a part of team 7), he keeps me within his eyesight. I hate that man. But as my other boss, I can't do anything about it.

I stood up and grabbing my sword that normal hung from my waist. I placed it on my back and connected it to the strap I had place there, so that the sword would hang down my back and the hilt by my shoulder. I'm also supposed to keep Misaki safe, so I need to be able to use my sword quickly, with strong force behind it, if we run into a tough enemy. Just the thought of Misaki brought back the anger I had felt yesterday, when I found out she use her Hanashi Bukku jutsu on me and invaded my privacy. I was fuming all over again. I glance at the clock again. "I don't have time for this, I'm late." I told myself as I walk out and lock the door.

I head to where I knew Danzo would be. I haven't told him about my feeling on my need to save Itachi and frankly I didn't want to. But he was informed yesterday that I would be leaving on this mission to gather information on Itachi's whereabouts. As I walk I remember the time I fist time I met Itachi.

- o -

I was heading home from school when some kids started to pick on me. "Your not a Uchiha." The leader of the group declared. "Your eyes are blue."

"A royal blue." One of his sidekicks corrected.

I groan, it's ten against one, so fighting was not an option. Just then a punch came at my face and I blocked it, only to be kicked instead. As the fight got worse, I was getting hurt more and more. I was doing okay at hitting the other kids to, but it was still too much. Just then I heard my brother's voice, along with another boys voice.

They yell out to the bullies "What are you doing, you brats?!" Both Shisui Uchiha, my brother and his best friend Itachi Uchiha, stood over me. "Help my sister, Itachi. I'll take care of these brats." The kids gulped, knowing that even though there were ten of them, they still didn't stand a chance against the two most brilliant youngest shinobi's in the whole Uchiha clan. The bullies quickly ran off.

Itachi, the boy of my dreams at that time, helped me up. My face turned seven different shades of red. "I, I...Itachi, thank you for your help." I said.

"Hey what about me?" My brother asked.

"Thanks Shisui." I said a little embarrassed.

"So why where those kids picking on you?" Itachi asked.

"Because of my blue eyes." I told him. Why couldn't I have been born with normal Uchiha colored eye's? I wouldn't have been picked on so much then, I thought to myself.

"Oh?" Itachi said. "Well, I think your blue eyes are very pretty." Ok, that added another shade to my already red face..

"You are skilled enough to graduate, so why don't you?" Shisui ask me. "You could hang out with us and go on mission together then."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe I will." I told my brother.

- o -

I snap out of my flash back, to notice that I was already at Danzo's door. I knock on it. "Enter." A dark condescending voice replied. Right away I recognized it was Danzo.

"I'm leaving now." I informed him. Nothing more needed to be said, since he knew what I was referring to. With that, I rush off to the gate, where I'm supposed to meet Misaki. As I headed there, knowing that I was about to face the girl who had invaded my mind yesterday, my anger from then started to resurface.

- o -

There wasn't much activity going on at the village's gate. Probably since it wasn't one of the main gates. It was early in the morning, the day after I first met Katsuku in the Hokages office. I was waiting for Katsuku, to meet up so we could set out on our mission. The Hokage didn't want us to meet up at the village's main gate, since she didn't want my face to get seen by the villagers too much. I wouldn't make for much of a spy, if people knew me and could recognize me. Therefor I don't even get to live in the village... That means not much for a social life for me, but that's ok.

It can be peaceful, just being alone...

This gate was nice and quite place as well, besides the guards in the towers that guarded it. It was a small gate in the back of the village. At this point of the border, the tall wall of a fence met up to the mountain wall of the Great Hokage Faces, acting as a natural fence itself. The gate separated the fence from the mountain. Use mostly by farmers and those who live secluded up in the villages mountains.

As I waited I leaned up against the fence, enjoying the nice breeze. "This village sure is nice." I said with a hint of longing. With a relaxing sigh and looked up at the Hokages faces, that seemed so big now that I was so close. The morning sun was so warm and nice, with the cool strong breeze teasing my skirt. Realizing that I was giving the guards a little more than what I wanted them to see, I quickly released my wildly blowing hair and reached both hands down to pin my front and back part of my skirt in place. As the wind died down and I could again not worry about my skirt and work on my now lightly messed up hair. I heard a couple of guard whistling with cat calls down to me. I smiled, "Well those guy's got a little show today." I whispered to myself as I fixed the hot pink ribbons hanging from my black decorative clip that held part of my hair up and perky. My outfit today was much more young and flirty, than the fancy formal Chinese influenced kimono that I wore in the Hokage office yesterday. But yesterday I was nervous since I was meeting in the presence of Lady Hokage herself and didn't want to piss her off again like last time. This time I wanted to make a good impression. Today's outfit was like I said, "young and flirty." It had a lightly layered top, consisting of an off the shoulders hot pink blouse and a black spaghetti strap tank top, both that stopped short in my midsection to lightly show off my smooth tummy, just a few inches. My black flirty school girl skirt was decorated with a lousy hanging hot pink ribbon belt, that had three long ribbons hanging from, starting at the clip, that dance down past my skirt. My leg's were covered from the knee's down with black jeans that are attached by small belts at the top and lightly flare out covering most of my shoe's below. My arms were covered with a similar thing, but they started at the elbows with hot pink bow stings were tied at and the black material flared out covering half the hands.

Katsuku was late, but I really didn't mind waiting. I was a little nervous since we were going to be spending a lot of time with each other on this mission and I have already managed to upset her yesterday, when she found out that we had a mission together. As a spy I've had to do a lot of acting to blend in with my surrounding of whatever mission I was on at the time. So while I knew how to act around enemy's, I didn't have much experience making friends that last.

I perked up as soon as I saw Katsuku round the corner. I playfully skipped up, pushing myself up off the wall, acting like I was excited to see her. "Katsu...ugh..!" Was all that came out before Katsuku had punched me in my bare showing stomach. The force of her punch left me clasps over into a hunch, desperately attempting to gasp for my breath that I had lost. But before I could, with one swift move, Katsuku grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall behind me, with such force I thought for a minute that she had crushed my trachea. But thankfully it was still intact. I tried to use it to catch my breath, but with little success. "Kah!...ugh." is all that came out, as I grabbed the arm that still held me by the neck and pinned to the wall. As I struggled I halved noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. "She's so strong!" I thought to myself in shock!

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" Katsuku demanded of me. "What gives you the right to use your stupid jutsu on me and invade my privacy, HUH?!"

I felt the coldness coming up from deep inside me. "No" I thought, "I can't let it come out! Katsuku is not the enemy." I thought while desperately now working on suppressing that cold side of me down, no longer concern about getting air. It was a side of me that I didn't want Katsuku to see.

"You think you can do whatever the hell you want?!" Katsuku demanded as she with incredible force through me down to the ground beside her. Like I was some kind of rag doll, that a kid would toss to the side, no longer interested in playing with it.

"Cough,...cough,.. cough!" I choked out as I lifted my upper half of my body off the ground.

"Well think again!" She concluded as she stood over me.

That was it! I couldn't suppress my other side anymore. "No!" I thought, before a moment later I snapped...

- o -

Misaki was pathetically laying in the dirt I had just threw her in. She barely managed to pull her upper half of her body up and coughed a lot, trying to catch her breath. She seemed so weak and pathetic. How could someone like this be so important that I have to wasted my time with. I needed to find Itachi, not play with her. "Well think again!" I told her as I stood over her.

Misaki suddenly stopped choking and got really quite as she looked down at the ground. The air around her seem to get cold and chilly, with a creepy sensation that seemed to raise up from her body, like invisible black flames that vaporised into the air. Her eye's got dark as a shadow loomed over her face. Her eye's sharpen and a smirk creeped across her face. She stood up and boldly turned to face me. I felt a sudden chilly running down my spine as she stood before me, but I couldn't understand why? Her eye's had yet to met my eye's, so she couldn't have used her jutsu on me?

Finally she looked up, a wide grin on her face. She seemed like a different person than the one that I had just slammed up to the wall. It pissed me off. She gave a short cocky laugh, as she tauntingly spoke for the first time. "Ah, poor, poor little overly emotional Uchiha. Can't control those emotion's of your, huh? Well friend, if you and your clan could have gotten over yourselves and learned to control those strong emotions of yours, instead of riding off of them, maybe your clan wouldn't have seen their demise and saved Itachi the suffering?"

"What was that?!" I demanded, not giving her the satisfaction of knowing the composer I had lost for just a minute.

Then suddenly that creepy air around her faded, and her cocky demeanor vanished, as she looked lost for a second and apologetic. "Wait.. No.. I'm sorry..." Misaki started to jumble out.

But it didn't matter to me. Now I was mad. I ducked down and started lifting my leg up as I spun around and made contact with my round house kick to Misaki's side of her face. She went flying head first while body trailed level behind, right into the small stream that flowed down from the mountain side. Splash!

As I straighten myself back up from the kick I watched in triumph as Misaki once again had to lift her upper half of her body out of the water. But once again I felt that chilly creepy air, rising up from her, as she stared down at the water, still holding her cheek. The shadow loomed over her dark purple eye's again, as the water dripped down from her face and the tips of her now wet deep blood-red hair. I was preparing myself for the inevitable fight about to happen, when suddenly one of the tower's guard's showed up standing between us.

"Hey, No Fighting within the Village's boarders! You should no better!" The guard stated to me. Then he turned his back to me and walked over to Misaki, to help her out of the water. Unlike me, she wasn't wearing a village headband, nor were her weapons showing. So he must have mistaken her for a civilian.

Misaki's presence had changed back again the moment the guard had come. She looked up to the man with the outstretched hand and with a sweet smile that brightened up her face she grabbed his hand, excepting his help. That cold demeanor was gone and it was almost like she was a completely different person. "My hero, you saved me." Misaki proclaimed a little too upbeat and flirty. I swear I saw little hearts flying up from her bright beaming face.

"Well mam, I was only doing my job. It was nothing really" The guard said with a smile, while scratching the back of his head.

I thought I noticed for a brief second, that the color of Misaki's dark purple eye's seemed to roll around like lava within the iris, then back to the still solid normal color again. "Did she just used her Hanashi Bukku?" I asked myself. Misaki's next word's seemed to have answer that question I had thought.

"Gou, you really did a good job. Bravely coming in here and stopping the assault, without worrying about your own safety. You really are my hero!" Misaki said flirty like with closed smiling eye's. Her fake stupid word's sounding embarrassing and too annoying to me.

"Thanks. Anything I can do for a pretty lady." He flirted back. "How did you know my name?" The guard asked surprised.

Misaki opened her eye's and thought for a second. Then seeming to have found an answer, she said in a flirty manner, "Maybe we're soul mates?"

"Ok, I have had enough of this crap." I annoying stated as I grabbed my pack and turn away from the stupid fake romance scene. It was just to obvious that she was acting, but the dumb guy was falling for it. It was just to annoying to watch. I now more than ever I felt so confused by her. "Was this the same girl I had felt that chill from just a minute ago?" I thought. I headed for the gate, trying to get my mind back on the mission at hand. I didn't have time to wasted on the trivial stuff, I needed to get to where Itachi was at.

Misaki, pack in hand, ran up behind me to catch up. "Wait for me, Katsuku." She said.

I heard the man yell back from behind me as I walked, "Hey, wait, I thought you said we were soul mates? Can I have your number? Or at least your name?" The man ask Misaki.

Misaki turn around facing the direction were she had left the man, but kept walking backwards to keep up with me. "A mission has torn our fate apart and I fear I'll never see you again. But don't worry, I'll never forget you and your bravery." She yelled fakely back to him with closed eye's, then she opened her eye's again as she turned back around to continue her walk with me. We walk off away's from the village in silence, officially starting our mission.

- Chapter End -

**Author note: **We are very new to writing and creating story's, so if any Beta's or anyone has some helpful advice they could lend us in the review's below, it would be wonderful. We LOVE to hear from our reader's, so please write a review! Hearing from you would make our day! :)


	4. 4: Chapter 3: Kiss With Hint Of Blood

**Author note: **I missed my first weekend date to post this. Sorry my wonderful reader's, that you had to wait two week's for this. With my plans for the story, I think this will end up being a 12 chapter fanfiction. We shell is, since there is so much fun stuff to write.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

We walk along in silence, for quite a while. I wasn't sure what to say? Everything just seemed to be going so wrong. I really didn't want to make Katsuku mad, but that's all I seem to be succeeding at. First she was mad to find out that I would be going with her on this mission about Itachi. Then I made myself look so stupid, when I got overwhelmed with wanting to help her after I had seen what was in her mind and heart, that I ended up grabbing her hand and she had to warn me off with her sword. "So stupid, stupid, stupid!" And now today, even though I had made my resolve to not tell her about me getting inside her head with my Hanashi Bukku and just working on getting on her good side to take time to get to know each other... But no, that didn't work either.

However it was she found out about me using my jutsu on her, it doesn't matter now, the damage is done. She let me have it. "Ouch!..." Then I had to make it worse with letting out my other side and spouting out what I said. I only show that side toward enemy's, but when she was beating me, it naturally came out. Thankfully I didn't fight her back, because of that guard that showed up, but I can't believe that I said that to her, "Ah, poor, poor little overly emotional Uchiha. Can't control those emotion's of your, huh? Well friend, if you and your clan could have gotten over yourselves and learned to control those strong emotions of yours, instead of riding off of them, maybe your clan wouldn't have seen their demise and saved Itachi the suffering?" Why did I let that out in front of her?

After meeting Katsuku I was really looking forward to doing this mission with her. I was even having high hopes of making a friend. But it's all going so wrong. I guess it would, since I don't exactly have much practice with making real friend's. Instead I've flirted and lied to people to get close, to easily then use my jutsu on them and gather the information I need for whatever mission I'm on. I know who to get attention from men, yet act like a dumb airhead so they don't take me seriously. If I can just get them to look at me, that's all I need, then I can take everything from them. They would never be the wiser, since there is no way a pretty little red hair on their arms, could cause them any trouble in their secret dark underhand dealings. No, she is just some sexy decorations on their arm's that they hope to play with later. But I am a tease. Once I find out the info I need, I'm really good to come up with a silly excuse and disappear, leaving the men never realising that they not only didn't get to score, but that they have been stripped of all there secret's too. It can be fun sometimes. I haven't had to deal with too many women though.

Katsuku wasn't an enemy, she was an alley. Well, I don't think we are making progress in that alley part though? "Hum...?" I let out quietly as I thought. We had walked silence for an hour now.

"What?" Katsuku asked a little annoyed. "What's your problem now?"

"Huh? Oh it was nothing. Just thinking." I replied.

"Thinking about what?" She asked. "I hope it's not that guy? Look we are not going back for him, no matter how much you like him. Got that?!"

"What are you talking about? What guy that I like?" I was clueless. This seemed to have come out of left field. Who was she talking about?

"That guard back at the village. Your "Soul Mate" or whatever you called him?" Katsuku replied in an annoyed voice that seemed to fade as she explained.

"The guard?" I thought for a moment. Oh yeah, that guard that stepped between us. "I don't care about him. I only acted that way so he would get distracted, and not question us and what was going on. The flirting worked as normal for me and we where able to leave without getting question."

"Oh... Is that what you where doing? Well you look pretty stupid while doing it, but...thanks, I guess." Katsuku voice faded a little.

"Huh? Yeah...no problem." I reply feeling a little awkward. She thank me?

Feeling awkward and not knowing what else to say, we walked along in silence again.

- o -

Meanwhile back in the Hokage's office.

"Lady Hokage I don't think this a good idea, to team Katsuku up with Misaki for if mission." Shizune determined, after receiving the report from a Ambu about some violence that happened between two female's, a shinobi and a civilian, at one of the small mountain side gates, this morning.

Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk, sharply looked up at the women standing beside her with short black hair and a simple modest black kimono. Tsunade had known Shizune for so long, why didn't Shizune trust her judgment more? Did she have to question every little thing she did?

"Eek!" Shizune let out and backed a step away in quick panic as she noticed the look that the Hokage was giving her.

"Huh." Tsunada let out a sigh, as she gave up on her moment of anger, and looked back at her desk filled with paperwork. Shizune has been with her for year's, through thick and then. She knew that she didn't need to be mad at Shizune now, since the girl is only looking out for her.

Tsunada collected herself to start her explain her actions to the worrisome girl. "I have some reasons why I teamed those to together. Besides their abilities, which fit this mission well, I thought it would be good for them to be together and get to know each other."

Shizune gave Tsunada a surprised and questioning look.

"Look." Tsunada continued. "You know Katsuku Uchiha is very strong and talented. Before the Uchiha clan was wiped out, Itachi and Sishue Uchiha were the most talented and genius shinobi of the clan, if not the village, with Katsuku catching up impressively quickly to them. After Itachi killed everyone she loved and he left as well, Katsuku has been isolating herself from other's. Training like mad and going on any dangerous mission she can get her hands on. She has by far become one of our strongest ninja's. But her heart need's protection too. As the Hokage, I need to not only look after the protection of my village, but also the well-being of my ninja's. Quite simple Katsuku needs a friend, that will help protected her heart when it start's to break."

"When it starts to break?" Shizune ask. "But she is so strong. I doubt a ninja like her would have a weak heart."

"No matter how strong you are, all of us go through our times of weakness." Tsunada leaned back in her chair and looked longingly out the window. "If it wasn't for Naruto, who was there to protect my heart that time when Orochimaru temped me with my lost loved one, I don't know what I would have done? I may be known for my strength, but my heart was weak then...I wanted so badly to see them..." Tsunada's throat started to close up. She breathed in a deep breath and relaxed herself. "Naruto was strong for me, when I was weak. He protected me and gave me strength when I needed it most."

Shizune nodded her head, as she looked to the ground. She smiled at the memory of what Naruto did for them. "Yeah, he is something alright." She let out through her warm smile.

"Katsuku need's that too!" Tsunada let out frankly. "Katsuku has a bad temper and a hard resolve. She won't calm down and be friendly with anyone. She hides her emotions in anger. She needs a friend."

Shizune thought back to when she had first met Katsuku, "She was calm and showed no emotion. The only emotion she has ever shown is anger." Shizune recollected. "Are you sure she won't just up and kill Misaki the first chance she gets? I mean after this morning..."

"No!" Tsunada shot back. "She may act hard and angry, but she isn't that cold. She may not seem it, but she also has a heart that want's to protect too. Also, since after what had happened to Misaki's family, we have kept her secluded out in those mountains. She had been mostly used for undercover missions, since the Third sent her perfect training for it. Misaki has a good heart and is also in need of a good friend. They remind me of fire and water. Sometimes the best therapy you can get, can come out of a hot and cold relationship?" Tsunada nodded her head, ushering herself of her decision. "The last reason is that they both want to save Itachi!"

- o -

We walk on a path that was filled with wild life. I breathe in deep, knowing the air might help calm my temper. The thought of Misaki walking beside me was getting on my nerves. "She better not slow me down." I thought. I still couldn't understand her and quite frankly I didn't really want to take the time to do that. But we were on this mission together, whether I liked it or not. We won't get much done if we don't start working like a team soon.

I glanced over to Misaki. She was looking away from me, at the water from the small lake we were walking along side of. She seemed so calm and quite. So much more submissive and maybe a little awkward even, or could it be worry? She was so different now, than she was when I knocked her down earlier. I don't know what that was that I felt coming from her at that time? I understand anger, but that other whole new her, is too much. Through I can easily overpower her, but still... Maybe it was all just my imagination? I don't since any of that weird feeling now from her?

But still I couldn't get what Misaki said out of my head. "Can't control those emotion's of your, huh? Well friend, if you and your clan could have gotten over yourselves and learned to control those strong emotions of yours, instead of riding off of them, maybe your clan wouldn't have seen their demise and saved Itachi the suffering?" What did Misaki's mean by those words? Was Itachi suffering?

She must have let it slip. Misaki doesn't know anything of the Uchiha. We didn't let our emotions get carried away and fight or kill senselessly. We lived like everybody else, even though we where in the spotlight of the public's eye. People thought of us differently because we were strong. But after Itachi killed everybody, did that start making the villager think of us as monsters?

Sasuke, Itachi's brother, had good looks and natural talent, so he lived okay. He had the attention of every teacher and all the students. I however, was not so lucky. I was the one who got mistreated and bullied growing up, all because of my unusually blue eye's. I was a spy for Itachi. Only living here so I could feed Itachi's new gang information on the village. I was an outcast, but he befriended, when no one else would be my friend, because of my blue eyes. Itachi became my world.

Now a day's, there have been a few people who have tried to be my friend, but most thought of me as an enemy, since I was the assassin's girlfriend. Those villager would spread gossip about me, saying that I was too much of a risk and should be kicked out of the village. But I had already made a vow to find Itachi, bring him back and learn the truth. I don't have time for friends, nor time for those that hated me. Despite what other's thought, I knew Itachi was not evil. How could I be friend's with those that thought of him that way? No, I would stay in Itachi's corner, even if I was the only one there.

As I was thinking, I noticed that the bushes were moving, as we had long since reached enemy parts. I am alway's ready for action, but I wasn't to worried. Though I didn't bother to say anything to Misaki, since I knew I could handle whatever it was. Instead I went back to recollecting, while still keeping my side vision on the bushes.

- o -

After I graduated from the Academy, I started to hang out with my brother Shisui and his best friend Itachi more and more. Even though my feeling for Itachi grew stronger each day. I learned not to blush so much around him, since my brother would alway's notice and tease me for it. Itachi was the one to teach me about my Sharingon and fireball jutsu. He was sweet and a good teacher to me, so I quickly learned new jutsu's from him. I masters a new Sharingon called Mangekyou, under him guidance.

Later Itachi even asked me out on a date. I was so excited as we went out for ramen and a show. We had a great time talking and making jokes at Shisui expense. We ended our first date that night, in one of the grass training grounds, leaning back and watching the star's together. It felt so magical to me.

He was alway's so sweet and caring for me. He had so much love that he seemed to only show around me. Itachi one night, even got down on his knees and promised me he would mary me when we got old enough. I was so happy.

But I could tell, that Itachi had been hiding something from me. He often looked at our clan's symbol, with what seemed to be depression and maybe frustration in his eye's? When I would ask, he would shake himself out of his trance and look at me with a smile, then he would bury his head into my shoulder and tell me it was nothing. "I've just got a light headache." Then change the subject and ask me about my training.

At one point we went on a mission with my brother. Itachi had warned me that these were super tough enemies we were about to face, but we were hit head on by a surprise attack. A rock hard hand slammed into me and I flew backwards coughing up blood. Another hit and I slammed into a tree, with more blood coming out of my mouth. As my body slid down the tree's trunk, my vision flickers on and off. I shook my head and I stood up just in time to block a punch from the enemy. I turn to kick him, but he blocked it. I tried to use my Sharingon, but I lost too much chakra already, so it faded off. My body was hurting so badly. Itachi flew in and swiftly stabbed the enemy with his sword, killing him. My eyes water at the pain I was feeling.

"It's okay Katsuku, don't cry. I'm here now, I've got you." Itachi gentle tone was soothing to my ears. His voice alone helped to ease a little of the pain.

He reached his hand gently down and touched my back, searching for sign's of injury. As his finger's traced over the left back side of my rib cage, I felt a large stabbing pain and couldn't help but let out a scream so loud, it got my brother's attention, who was busy tying up the enemies. Itachi lifted up my shirt and checked the front and back of my ribs.

He glances at my brother, who had just quickly finished his job and rushed over. "There broken. We are going to need Tsunada!"

"Got it. I'll be right back with her. Just wait here." With that Shisui ran off to get help.

As we waited, Itachi wanting to comfort me, picked up my head and placed me into his warm lap. Then with gentle hands, wiped the blood that had run down from my mouth when I had been slammed into that tree earlier. Then he slowly lend his head down, hovering over my face for a second and kissed me on the lips. It was our first kiss. His lips were so warm and soft, even though there was still the tasted of blood from mine.

I was so surprised that he had just kissed me, that for a moment I didn't even feel the pain anymore. Itachi lifted his head from mine just a little and smiled down at my surprised look. "Does that feel better?" He asked me.

I nodded lightly as my face turned red.

Itachi gentle touched my ribs again, but before the pain came swelling back up, he pushed at my ribs so hard that I black out.

- o -

I came out of my daydream just in time to see two kuni heading for Misaki. Even though she was already aware of the kuni, I still push her hard, out of the kuni path, making her fall to the ground. I couldn't help that it made me smile a bit as I notice upsetness on her face as she fell.

I catch one of the kuni, but fail to catch the other, since I distracted myself with Misaki's look. The other kuni ended up stuck in my arm. I pull it out with ease and check for poison. No poison, good I'll be fine, once I get rid of these annoying pest.

Twenty men stood before me, but none of them wearing any headband, so I didn't know where they were from.

I looked over at Misaki who had gotten up and stood beside me, despite that fact that she was annoyed with what I did. The fact of the matter was, that there were a lot of men and only two of us, so she knew we needed to team up if we had any hope to defeat them.

I quickly formed chakra in the middle of my index finger and swiftly jabbed Misaki in the back of her head at the base of her skull with it.

- o -

As I stood up and stood next to Katsuku, little annoyed. I already knew kuni were coming and was ready to evade them. But seeing that, she still knocked me down and seemed please with herself. But I noticed she obviously paid for her arrogance, as she pulled the kuni out of her arm and threw the bloody weapon to the ground.

But now wasn't the time to worry about that. We were facing twenty un-known shinobi's or bandits and there was only two of us against them. It was crucial that we teamed up, if we held any chance against these men. I stood beside Katsuku, ready with my hand's already placed on my hidden double swords. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Katsuku had turn a little and looked back at me. She raised she index finger toward me, then suddenly she struck the back of my head at the base of my skull.

I felt her chakra flow into me like a shockwave through out my body, disrupting my nervous system. I fell to my knees. I couldn't move? "Wait, this is the Temporary Paralysis Technique. Why did she use this jutsu on me?" I thought to myself. "Could it be she wanted me out of the way, so she could fight these guy's on her own? What arrogance!"

I saw her smile as she look at the men. "What do you guys want?"

"We want the redhead and that sword you have there, it looks expensive." The leader demanded.

"So their bandit's." I thought.

"Just hand them over and you won't be killed" One of the men chimed in.

"No, I don't think so. You guy's will be the ones getting hurt today." Katsuku taunted arrogantly to the men.

"Katsuku Uchiha, untie me now!" I demanded. "Are you crazy? It's twenty against one? You need my help!"

But completely ignoring me, she start her attack. She wiped through a series of hand signs so fast, I couldn't believe it. The water rose out of the lake that we were still beside, in the image of a massive great white shark.

"Water style, Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." She let out, right before the men got hit with the jutsu. I couldn't believe how big that water attack was and she did it so easily.

While they were down, drenched with water, she made some new signs. "Lightning style, Lightning Dragon Jutsu." A bright dragon made of amazing striking lighting, shot down out of the sky and hit the drenched men instantly.

All the men were down with just those two attacks.

She grinned at me. "What was that? Something about me needed your help?" She taunted, as she knelt beside me and release her chakra from my body. It was already starting to fade, since this was a temporary paralysis technique, but her releasing the little chakra that remand just hurried the process along. I was able to move again, though it left me a bit shaky. I had to admit, she looked pretty darn awesome in the fight. I helped her tie up the unconscious men.

"Summoning jutsu." Katsuku had summoned a small snake and held out a small scroll to the creäture. "Take this to the Hokage, so she'll know where she can send someone to pick up these enemies here. I'll put them under a genjutsu. In the note I instructed them not to touch the ropes or they will fall in the genjutsu too." The snake nodded and swallowed the scroll. Then he slithered off into the brush, disappearing from sight.

Kasuku stood up and dusted off her black jeans. "Ready to go?" She looked back at me, with a satisfied smile on her face. "We should get a few more miles behind us by nightfall before we stop to camp out."

I nodded my head in agreeance. "Sure let's go."

So we continued on our walk, leaving the bandits behind, laying in the mud.

- Chapter End -

**Author note: **My co-writer and I are still new to writing and story telling. So we would LOVE to have your advice on our story, good or bad. I have enjoyed writing this and I'm still learning and I would love your guidance, so please leave a review, my wonderful reader's. Thank you so much for all the people who have check out this little story. :)


	5. 5: Chapter 4 part 1: Having Some Fun

**Author's Note: **It's Monday night. Not the best night to post a much waited for chapter, but I just finished it and couldn't wait till the weekend to show it to you. Life has kept me busy, but thankfully this is not the only chapter I've been working on. We've been working on 3 or 4 other chapter besides this one, preparing for the first exciting climax of the story coming up soon. I'll try to get a new chapter out each weekend, so you won't have to wait long. I hope you enjoy what we've got for this fun chapter. My cowriter and I had a blast making this one. :)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

We walk a few more miles until I spotted a good place to set up camp for the night. "We're going to camp here tonight!" I said glancing at back at my teammate. Glaring at her, my eye's demanding Misaki that there's no room for protest.

"Good idea!" Misaki nervously giggled, hoping not to start a fight again.

Tossing my bag down, I left to gather fire wood, while Misaki scoped out the area's nearby for signs of any enemy's. Ten minutes later, after coming back to the campsite, I had lit a small camp fire using a little of my fire style jutsu. After a few more preparation and gathering a pot full of water from the river close by, I had a small pot of boiling water in a matter of minutes for our instant ramen.

"Katsuku?" Misaki came walking up to me, after just getting back from her scout. "I know water style too, let me cook the rest, ok?. I mean you did already set up most of the camp while I was gone."

I frown, but got up to let her finish the rest. Instead I grab out both our blankets and the small mats for us to sleep on and set them up. After placing Misaki's on one side of the fire, I turned and set up mine on the other side of the fire.

"Katsuku, foods done." Misaki announced. Walking over I picked up my noodle cup from Misaki and turned to sit on the other side of the fire. She sat down too, with her noodle cup in hand. We ate in silence.

"Katsuku?" Misaki voice sounded a little nervous.

I glance up from my food . "What!?" I asked annoyed. I just wanted to eat in silence. I didn't want to start having a dumb conversation during dinner.

Misaki place her bowl on the ground, got up and bowed in front of me. "I'm truly sorry that I invaded your privacy, when I did my Hanashi Bukku in the Hokage's office and jumped into your mind. I know now that I hurt your feeling and wronged you by doing that." She apologized. She tilted her head a little to see my reply.

I glared at her with my ice blue eyes, trying to burn a whole into her if possible. "Just forget it." I said. Why did she have to bring that up?

"I am sorry" She insist still bowing.

"I forgive you, okay! Just drop it! It's done and over with. Lets move on!" This was embarrassing to talk about. I finish eating. "Just don't do it again, because I can't promise you will live the next time." I said, getting up to go to bed even though it was still early.

I drift of to sleep and but my recurring dreams came flooding back to me again.

- o -

I came home to find my parents dead. I knew Itachi had kill them, even though I never saw it happen. I saw his little brother, standing over two body's, discovering his parents were died. In my dream, Itachi taunted over little Sasuke, saying he wanted to see how strong he was. I reenacted the daunting moment Itachi broke up with me. Then I was in the hospital again. Hearing the nurses calling my love a murderer. My sword with the special engraving appeared before me. Tear's ran down my eye's as I started running to see it all for myself. The memory of seeing my clans neighborhood closed off, loomed before me.

- o -

I woke up, breathing hard. I was still at our campsite. I looked over and could see Misaki sound asleep. Not able to sleep anymore after that disturbing dream, I got up and put a protective barrier around the camp. I set the barrier up were Misaki could get out if she woke up and wanted to. But the barrier stopped anyone else from coming in. After that, I walk off. I needed to have some alone time.

Walking along side of the river and found a nice quiet spot to sit down. Being filled with emotion's after that memory, I start to cry.

I cry softly. But it didn't matter. Misaki found me and came up to me. "Katsuku?"

"Go away!" I lashed out at her, trying to dry my tears.

"I brought your sword, in case you need it." Misaki offered. "Do you want to talk?"

"No!" I grumbled harshly at her.

She sat next to me anyway's. "Your sword has words engraved on it. If I may ask, what does it say? Where did you get it?" Misaki asked quietly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to go away, I went ahead and answered her question. "- Let no man pull you low enough to hate him.-" I revealed. "Itachi gave me that sword. I woke up to see it by my bed in the hospital room. With a simple note that said; To my Love, from your boyfriend."

Remember that moment again, I started to cry. "Why can't I figure out the truth?!" I clinch my fists in frustration. I stood up, deciding to take out my anger on my clones. I walked off a little and created a few clones. In anger I continued to fight them, but it wasn't enough. I was still so filled with frustration I could have fallen in the river. Misaki watch me in silence. When I was finished getting my anger out, Misaki walk over to me, with a serious face.

"I'll go ahead and tell you something important about Itachi. It's special information I know about "that" night." Misaki suddenly sprung out at me.

"Information, about Itachi? She know's something about what happened that night?" I thought to myself, surprised by her confession.

"But Katsuku, you first have to beat me in a battle? Let's have a spirited sword sparring match?" She stood there all cocky, suddenly changing the atmosphere of the mood.

Seeing her act like that did change my mood. It got me a little excited at the thought of a fun match. "Sure!" I grinned. "This will be fun!"

We walked along side the river to a nice clearing. Finding the nice spot, we both squared up, ready to have some fun.

Misaki put both hand behind her back and placed the on the hilts of her hidden swords. But I wasn't worried at all. Her blades had to be very short since there wasn't much of any place to hide them in her skimpy outfit. The only thing I ever noticed on Misaki's back when the wind would blow her red hair to the side sometimes, were the two snow-white hilts with long white silk ribbon tide at the base. The ribbon's normal always showed, looking like they streamed out of her long hair and flowed down her back. It seemed to go with the theme of the other ribbons she had in her outfit. So normal people wouldn't realize that those white ribbon were attached to deadly blades. Though she seem more concerned about her look's, than worrying about carrying the weapon's that she needed. At least that's how I perceived it. A ninja like that, wasn't worth the worry of the few weapons she did have.

Like almost trying to prove my theory correct, Misaki firmly planted in her fighting stance, pulled out her swords..."wait"...What? They were just HILTS! Nothing more than the white slick hilts themselves, with the ribbon tied at the base. There were no blades at all!

"Are you serious?" I couldn't help but laugh. Misaki really must have only cared about her looks, if she forgot to buy the whole swords from the blacksmith? She must have gotten the hilts because they looked shiny? The thought just made me giggle more. "Are you really planning on fighting me with those pretty hilts? You know most shinobi's like to have blades attached to them? I think you need to file a complaint with your weapons maker?" I laughed. "I think he forgot something?"

Misaki smiled. "He didn't forget anything. This is exactly the way I wanted them." She corrected in a playful, yet lightly dark tone. As she spoke she crossed her index finger over her middle one and swiped them both over a kanji crest on the hilts.

"Were they hand signs? One handed hand sign's, using the crest as the other part of the sign!" I concluded to myself as my laughing dissipated, while I observed the odd cheerleader.

"Ice Release, Winter's Fangs!" Just then water rose out of the river in two small streams, heading for Misaki's hilts under her command. Surprisingly the water froze on contact and the ice extended out from the hilts, forming long big deadly looking saber blades. Cold white smoke rose up from the froze blades as the ice glistened under the moon light.

"Ice? How are you able to make ice with your chakra nature?" I was really curious. I knew Misaki was skilled in Water Style too, but you can't make ice with just water Style? This was definitely something I wanted to learn and copy.

"Well, for me that's all thanks to my bloodline and years of training." Misaki revealed.

"Bloodline? But you're a Uzamaki? They're know for their powerfully advance Sealing Techniques, not Ice Style jutsu's?" I questioned.

"Your right. But I didn't get it from that side of my blood." Misaki corrected a little cocky. "See I'm not a full-blooded Usamaki. I'm half."

"Half?" I asked, narrowed my eyebrows.

"Yes, thanks to my Father. But my Mother, however, was from the Yamanaka clan, known for their mind related techniques in the Leaf Village. But she was also part descendant of the Yuki clan, a clan those members tried to kill anyone in the clan that possess their special kekki genkai, Ice Release. Because of an old civil war the clan went through, they became scared of the formidable kekki genkai. Many shinobi's were killed but their own clan, but a few got away and went into hiding. My Grandfather was one of those who lived and hide away with my Grandmother from the Yamanaka clan. My Mother didn't inherit the Yuki clan's kekki genkai, but I did, along with the ability of the mind techniques, from the Yamanaka clan. But the mind techniques became much more advance because of the strength and skill of my Uzamaki blood. Though my Ice Release style is my second kekki genkai, that I use in battle." Misaki revealed openly.

"Thanks for the history lesson." I teased. "Ice style? I can't wait to try it!" Yes, I was acting cocky, but I couldn't help it, I was feeling excited.

"Try it?" Misaki questioned. "What do you mean try it? This is a kekkei genkai, from the results of combining water and wind base chakra natures and a distinct bloodline. It's not something anybody can just learn or copy. No matter how skilled you are."

"I wouldn't underestimate me, if I were you?" I shock back. Clearly this girls doesn't know what I'm capable of.

Misaki gave a "are you crazy?" look. Followed by, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you say?" Sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll just have to prove it to you!" I smiled. I love this part, proving people wrong.

For a few seconds we stood there in silence. Both of us in our fighting stance, weapons drawn. I could feel my eye's changing, as my vision became far more clear to me, as my Sharingan activated. I could see everything, far more than what any other fighter could imagine. No move any shinobi could make in front of me no matter how swift and fast, could be hidden from my eye's. Misaki's sharp-looking eye's fixated on mine as she noticed my eyes changing blood-red against the darkness of the night. Her swords glistened as the moon light reflexed off the ice. My breathing slowed. I was breathing in and deep, as my concentration became hyped and sharp. I was ready for anything to jump out at me. Waiting in excitement as the anticipation built for anything to break the silence. A cloud swept over the moon, darkening the silent intense scene below it. It might as well have been a fag waving in the sky, like the moon itself was a referee signaling us to go.

I sprang out at her with great force and speed, from my pinned up energy finally being allowed to be set free. I leaped up into the air, my sword in front and looming higher than me. Using all the force and intensity of my speed and decent, I slashed down upon her upward block, with my angled downwards swing of my sword. The clanging sounds of our blades meeting in the air, rang loudly as Misaki was shoved back and thrown from the sheer force of the assault. She rolled into the force of the throw, enabling her to land on her feet with her guard still intact. Her right blade, which took the main force of the blow, had badly cracked from the pressure. As she held the swords out in her unwavering guard stance, the broken ice blade slowly crumble away.

"Wow, what a hit?! That hurt! You sure have some strength behind your attack!" Misaki praised.

With her guard still up, Misaki lightly swept her chakra filled finger's over the crest of her hilt again, as she commanded, "Ice Release, Winter's Fangs!" Without any other hand sign's, the water rose swiftly from her quiet command and easily reformed the sharpened deadly looking blade once again.

"But strength isn't alway's the key to a fight." She sneered.

"It will be with this one!" I playfully shot back, as I lunged for her again, this time on the ground, in a long straight stab for her chest. The female ninja swiftly dodged the attack and elegantly spun her body to the right side of my blade, getting dangerously close to the side of me. I easily changed my straight stab attack into a side sweep attack on her. But Misaki, blocking my blade with one of her own, used the force of the mighty swing, to push herself off the block and danced down the blade, spinning even more around my side, placing herself directly behind me on my back.

"Shit!" I let out realizing that Misaki was right up on me, about to place one of her blade's at my throat while the other was heading for my back, for a swift checkmate!

"I don't think so!" I thought to myself, while instantly dropping down to the ground, with my well-developed speed and reflexes. When the female's ninja's blade got to my throat, there was nothing there! Down at her feet I spun around for a leg sweep. Unable to avoid it completely, she slightly turned right before I hit her leg's, sweeping her off her feet. But because of the turn, Misaki as she fell, precisely angled herself to come bearing down on me with her sword, that was originally meant for my back. Instantly I rolled onto my stomach, avoiding her blade the pierced the ground beside me. Skillfully and quickly I used my new position to back kick out and up, nailing the crafty ninja in her stomach, as she was using her swords to land the fall. But I didn't realize that right before the hit, Misaki had pulled one of her knee's to her stomach, blocking the main damage of the blow. The smart agile female ninja used my powerful kick to lauch her lower body into the air, causing her to do a handstand over her double swords stabbed into the ground and flipped over to the other side of her blades, onto her feet. She pull her blades out of the ground, while I had used my kick to back flip-up onto my feet as well. We looked at each other with creepy smiles.

"Having fun?" Misaki breathed out.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled back and lunged for her again.

Continuing with our intense tai-jutsu sparing match for the moment, we playfully battled it out. I was impressed with Misaki's speed and impressive agile moves. She stayed right up on me, practically glued to me, as she elegantly danced around my attacks in her own tai-jutsu dance that she made to look like beautiful art. She used my massive bone breaking attacks as leverage and momentum to agilely counter attack, alway's flipping around my defences and threatening venerable area's she found on me. She moved with each blow, in order to not be fully hit by them, but to use them. But with my Sharingan and my own impressive skill's, I could clearly see all her moves and counter them with my own. I was starting to gain some respect for her, because of her fighting ability. If this was a tai-jutsu battle with an enemy who didn't possess the Sharingan, Misaki would clearly have the upper hand, with her beautiful agile moves and deadly counter attack. Beside her iced swords, she hadn't even started to add her water style attacks in this fight. I was very impressed.

But I knew far more than just tai-jutsu and I wanted to try out that Ice Style too.

I countered a swing attack's easily by blocking her swords with my own and moving my body swiftly in a way that I could bounce off of her body with my legs. We parted as I flipped off over her sending her flying back from my launch. She rolled into a handstand, backflipping back up to her feet again.

- o -

"Watch this!" Katsuku announced as she preformed a bunch of fast hand signs beside the river we were fighting along side of. "Combining wind and water style's to make; "Ninja Art Three Water Tornado Dragons!"

Three large waves of water rose out of the once quietly flowing river, mixing in with the sudden violent wind that appeared out of nowhere. The grass and tree branches danced around in a wild frenzy, being victims of the murderous winds. As Misaki's red hair whipped her face repeatedly from the wind, she stood in shock and awe, watching as such a large jutsu formed in front of her purple eye's.

"How could a shinobi, that isn't a Kage, have this much power?!" I thought as the three massive water tornado's took shape before me. I tried to throw some simbo between the tornado's, hoping they could slice through the wind. It didn't work, since they just got sucked into one of the dragons. I felt my footing beginning to slide, as the wind was threatening to suck me in too. "It's so strong!" I thought as I began to form chakra at the bottom of my feet to use like glue to hold me in place. But thankfully Katsuku didn't send her attack out at me. She kept the tornado's in place. It was obvious that Katsuku had me in checkmate anyways, with such a powerful jutsu.

Instead the skilled ninja announced out loud. "Now to try out that Ice Style!"

I could barely hear her through the violent wind. "Sure she's strong, but she couldn't really think she could learn Ice Style just like that?! Could she?" But it seemed like the wind was the one that wanted to answer my question, as it suddenly started dropping in degrees, getting colder and colder.

"What?! No way! She couldn't?" I questioned in disbelief.

The wind, which had just held a nice summer warmth, was now very cold with what felt like a winter chill. Wishing that I had warmer clothes on, I noticed that I could now see my breath, as the heat of it mixed with the chill of the air, looking like fog.

Suddenly two of the three water tornado's lost their form and came crashing down, slashing on me as it made its way back to the river.

"Holy crap, that's cold!" I couldn't believe how ice-cold the water had gotten mixing in with Katsuku chakra.

One tornado still stood in front of me, but it had become smaller and was sloppy in its form. The chilly wild wind was slowly dying down. "Katsuku must be struggling trying to successfully combined these nature style's to make the ice. She seem's to be losing her chakra?" I concluded to myself. I was very impressed by Katsuku's ability's and how close she was to forming the ice. I stood there in awe as I watched the last violent and cold water tornado fall to the ground. The wild wind died with it, as the sky cleared and the night scenery calmed looking like normal again. The moon show beautiful and bright once again.

Katsuku hunched her over and braced herself, placing her hands on her knee's as she remand standing, catching her breath. I stood there in place, still shocked by what I just witnessed. It was certainly nothing like any sparring match I had ever had before.

"Well, look's like it's going to take me a little more practice to get this Ice Release business." Katsuku playfully admitted, rubbing the back of her head as she walked over to me.

Dropping my jaw in more shock by how casually she acted by the whole thing, I replied. "More practice?! That was practice?!" I collected myself, not wanting to believe what I just saw. "Don't you think you where showing off, just a little? I shot back at her, melting my blades and placing the two hilts with the ribbons attached, back into the hidden slot behind the back of my shoulders, under my long hair. I finished up with trying to wipe the mud off my black skirt. It was hopeless.

"Yeah, well. What can I say? I get a little carried away when I'm having fun!" Katsuku replied despite my questioning look.

I wasn't used to seeing this side of the normally angry and intimating Uchiha that stood before me. For a moment she seem genuinely happy and having a good time. Like all her worry's about Itachi that she normally obsessed with, melted away, even if only for a few minutes. I was glad to see her so happy and enjoying life finally, even if it was just for tonight.

- Part 1 of Chapter 4 End -

**Author's Note:** I will have part 2 of chapter 4 out by the weekend. We LOVE to hear from our reader's, so please write a review! Hearing from you would make our day! :)


	6. 6: Chapter 4 part 2: The Pain Of Truth

**Author note: **Yes, I'm finally getting a chapter out on my deadline, Friday night! I hope you enjoyed the fight scene last week in part 1. I had fun making it. :) Oh, just some fun fact's to give you about our story, Katsuku is my cowriter Dani's character that she made and Misaki is my character that I made. Both our character's reflect a bit of our real personalities, though not all. But I do have dyed blood-red hair like Misaki's. :)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own nor do we have any rights to the characters or story's of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Those amazing characters and awesome story's of Naruto all belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto and all his talented sweet team. But our two main characters to this story, Misaki Uzumaki and Katsuku Uchiha are ours.

- Chapter Starts -

The night was calm again. Most of the field crickets and frogs of the night had silenced and disappeared in fear of Katsuku's massive jutsu. I could barely hear one brave cricket off in the distance, sheepishly starting its nightly lullaby. The full moon was bright and comforting. It's beautiful rays dance off the surface of the now calm water.

Katsuku slid her sword into its sheath and starter to walk back to the campsite.

"Well, congratulations! It looks like you won in our little match." I gave the now finally happy women a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Katsuku replied, bending over to rummaged through our bags. She stood back up and tossed me a towel. "Let's bathe. I'll all sweaty and your finally dirty." She lightly giggled at the last fact.

"Huh?" I looked down at my disastrous sight. My clothes were decorated with dirt and mud, that Katsuku's jutsu had flung out at me. Even my skin was lightly coated with the mess. I tried patting at my skit, but it didn't help much. "Yeah, your right. It's going to be a pain to clean this mess off my clothes." I said in disgust.

"Come on. I think I saw a natural hot spring nearby." Katsuku helpfully informed, while signaling me to follow her.

The clothes were a pain, but I finally got them clean and waiting on a nearby rock, to be hung up close by the fire to dry when we headed back to the campsite later. For now, it was finally time to relax in the warm hot spring. It felt good to have those dirty clothes off me. The steam from the hot spring felt warm against my cold naked skin. As I walked in to join Katsuku, the nice hot relaxing water sent a happy warm comfort throughout my whole body. I took a deep breath and sighed in happy bliss, as I found a nice underwater stone to sit on. My breathing instantly relaxed as I closed my eye's to enjoy the moment.

"Feel's good, huh?" Katsuku asked, seeing me melt into the water's warmth.

"Oh yeah." I said through a happy grin as I slowly sunk completely into the water, leaving just my nose, ear's and eye's up above its healing nature.

"Well, since I won, I think now would be a good time to give me my reward, about the information you have on Itachi?"

I opened my eye's to look at the now serious and concerned woman, sitting across from me. The water seemed sparkle on Katsuku's wet skin under the moon's light, as she washed the light sweat off her arm with the hot water. Her beautiful blue eye's seemed to hold a little sadness, as she prepared for what she was about to hear.

I pulled myself up and sat straight in the water. Through I wanted to tell her the truth about what had really happened the night Itachi murdered his clan, I had hoped to hold it back for a while, so she could continue to enjoy the relaxing night. But as quickly as her joy came that night, it now started to fade away as she was cursed with the fact that she couldn't truly stop thinking about her love.

I sighed again as I collected my thoughts. "She need's to know the truth!" I told myself.

"First Off, Itachi Uchiha didn't murder his clan out of spite, anger, revenge, to test his strength, or for an ego boost. It was not for any of the reasons you've heard in the rumors that have spread these past 8 year's since "that night." It's true that Itachi was frustrated and angry with his clan at the time, but he actually didn't want to kill them at all. He was ordered to!"

"He was ordered to?" I asked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Itachi had a lot of love. Love for his family, his brother, his clan, his village and for you I'm sure. As you know, he was very skilled, one of the best shinobi's not only in the Uchiha clan, but also the village. He is an expert at working in the shadow's. He was also very loyal to the village he served. The Elder's of the village exploited this. The Third Hokage, the Elder's Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, but mostly Danso Shimura, used Itachi's feelings for the village, for a terrible mission that he should have never have to endear. It was a top-secret underhanded mission for the greater good of the village. It was to avoid a war."

"A war?" I asked, not sure what to believe?

Misaki's eye's were sad, but very serious. She nodded her head in reply. "Yes, Itachi murdered his clan, to save the village from war."

My eye's were glued to Misaki. I couldn't even try to think of anything else. I was hanging on every word. Not even thinking about breathing.

"See, at the time, the Uchiha's were secretly planning a coup d'état against the village. The Uchiha's were tired of not being shown the proper respect from the leader's of the village. This date's back to when the village was founded. The founder's of the Leaf, the one's who made The Village Hidden In The Leaf's, were the Senju and the Uchiha clan. The Senju and the Uchiha were both powerful clan's, employed by other nations to fight their war's. The Senju and the Uchiha's ended up finding themself's on the battle field many times, fighting against each other. There was alway's a question of who was better, The Uchiha's or the Senju's? After much fighting, the Leader's of the two clan's made a truce and decided to become alley's. Those to leader's ended up being the founder's of The Leaf Village, Hashirama of the Senju and Madara Uchiha of the Uchiha. The Senju and the Uchiha's didn't see eye to eye on who should be the leader's of the village. Well, let me correct that. The Senju and Madara Uchiha didn't see eye to eye on who should be the leader. The Uchiha's, at the time, didn't back their leader of their clan once the village was formed and a truce was made. Hashirama became the First Hokage and his brother became the Second. The First Hokage and Madara ended up fighting at The Final Valley. Madara lost! After that the Senju stayed in leadership, since both the Third and the Fourth Hokage's were also descendants of the Senju. But the Uchiha's were never able to get into leadership, despite the fact that they were also the founders of the village. Instead they became the village police force and their clan was shoved back at the edge of the village."

Shock stained my face as it filled me inside. I never knew any of this, even though I was from the same clan. How did I not know this was happening? I was becoming so filled with emotion's from the shock and confusion.

Misaki continued. "The Uchiha's finally became resentful of the Senju and were tired of not being shown the proper respect. Respect that Madara originally fought for. The clan finally wanted it too. There were secret negotiations going on between the leader's of the village and the Uchiha's, but they couldn't find a satisfying solution. Itachi, who was a Ambu Black Opp at the time, became the "Go Between." The Uchiha's ordered him to spy on the village leader's secretly and bring back anything useful for them to use against the village. But instead he became a double agent, without the Uchiha's knowing it, working for the Hokage, the two Elder's, but mainly Danso, to spy on his own clan's secret meeting while the Uchiha's planned the coup d'état. Itachi is a master liar and know's just how to fool anyone, for the sake of a mission."

My eye's widen even more. I couldn't dare blink them. "Just what kind of position was Itachi put in?" I thought. My heart hurt at the thought of what he must have gone through?

"Despite Itachi's best efforts to save his clan, negotiations failed. The coup d'état was inevitable. If it happened, a war would have broke out in the village and many innocent people trying to live their peaceful lives would have died. Itachi loved those people of the village and wanted to preserve the peace, since he has watch first hand the cruelty of war. So Danso and the two Elder's convinced the Third Hokage that the only solution for the greater good of the village, was to annihilate the Uchiha clan before they could carry out with their plans. The four of them convinced Itachi of the same thing. So Itachi had to make a cruel heart breaking decision.. So they made Itachi a top-secret mission. One of which he was ordered to take to his grave, never revealing the truth. His mission was to wipe out his whole clan, quietly in one night! He was odered to kill everyone he loved. His friends, his family, his Father and Mother, even his Brother and his lover, you. He was ordered to kill you all. Then he was ordered to leave the village, his home forever, as a rogue ninja and to take the full blame of the assassination of his clan, being branded as a mass murderer. All for the sake of the village. So he did! He murdered everyone he loved. Men, the elderly, women and children, he killed them all, despite his heart breaking and the sickness he felt for doing such an unspeakable thing. But he left two alive. Against his order's, he left his little brother Sasuke and the women he loved - you, alive. After that, Itachi left the village, taking the truth with him." Misaki revealed. "This is the truth behind Itachi Uchiha."

I sat there in silence for a few moments, letting it all sink in. I have lived my life the past few years, being the only one in the village who still believe in him, thinking that there had to be a reason. I didn't understand what the reason was, but I couldn't believe all the rumors about Itachi being some evil guy who only thirst for blood. I had alway's fought the rumors, but with nothing other than my feeling to back me up. I worked hard to make myself strong, so that I could one day save Itachi and bring him back. I would fight anyone who stood in my way. Even is that meant fighting Itachi's brother Sasuke, who waited nothing more than to kill his big brother for what he did. I had also been searching for Sasuke, to stop him from getting his revenge.

But now I finally know the truth. I finally know the reason why Itachi did the horrible thing he did. I was so filled with relief to know that he did just wipe out the whole clan because he just wanted to. But at the same time I was also filled with grief, with the thought of knowing what Itachi had gone through to save the village and is still suffering from. The nightmare decisions he had to make and live with alone.

I was so filled with mixed emotions, I couldn't do anything else but start to cry. Tear's filled my hot swollen eye's, as I dropped my head and cried over my closing throat. This was all I could do for Itachi tonight, was cry for him.

- o -

"This is the truth behind Itachi Uchiha." I finished the story with.

I watch as Katsuku sat in the warm water in silence. Her eye's looked dazed as the warm steam from the hot spring rose around her. I wondered what she must have felt now, finally knowing the truth? "Was it really a good thing that I finally told her the truth, or should I have not told her?" I contemplated to myself. I didn't want to add more hurt to Katsuku, since she has suffered so much as is. I knew what was inside her heart and I only wanted to ease that pain she held on to. "Did I make it worse?" I wondered.

Finally the silence was broken, as Katsuku dropped her head and began to cry. It broke my heart to see such a strong-willed shinobi, who has suffered so much turmoil, break down and cry. And to know that she wasn't crying for herself, but only the one she loved.

I couldn't help myself. I didn't want her to sit there and cry all alone. I got up and walked through the water to her and hugged her. She didn't even bother to act strong and fight my help, she just cried into my arms. I continued to hold her for a while, into the night.

- Chapter 4 part 2 End -

**Author's Note:** This chapter was for the fan's that may not know the truth behind Itachi. For my reader's that already know about Itachi, sorry for the review, just had to cover my bases. :) We LOVE to hear from our reader's, so please write a review! Hearing from you would make our day! :)


End file.
